The following disclosure relates to a conveying apparatus comprising a plurality of receiving trays arranged in a vertical direction, and to a tray unit used for the conveying apparatus.
There is known conveying apparatuses each including a plurality of receiving trays arranged in a vertical direction. One example of the conveying apparatuses is a sheet discharge apparatus including four output trays (receiving trays) arranged in the vertical direction. Each of the four output trays includes a tray body and a stopper projecting from an upper surface of the tray body. The stopper is pivotable with respect to the tray body between a stopping position and a position at which the stopper does not protrude from the upper surface of the tray body. When a user takes out a sheet placed on the tray body, the stopper is moved from the stopping position to the position at which the stopper does not protrude from the upper surface of the tray body, preventing the sheet from being caught by the stopper.